Adventure Journal 15
Adventure Journal 15, to 15 numer czasopisma "Adventure Journal" wydawanego przez West End Games (nr 41015). Zawartość *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games) **Przygody i historie (Adventures & Stories): ***Opowiadania: ****Firestorm – autor: Kevin J. Anderson, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ****Laughter after Dark – autor: Patricia A. Jackson , ilustracje: Mike Chen ****The Great Herdship Heist – autor: Daniel Wallace, ilustracje: Will Warren; część projektu Scoundrels ****Two for One – autor: Paul Danner , ilustracje: David Day; część projektu Scoundrels ****The Draw – autor: Angela Phillips , ilustracje: Brandon McKinney, mapy: Tim Bobko; część projektu Scoundrels *Artykuły: **Rubryki: ***Sourcefile - Alien Encounters – autor: Stephen Kenson, ilustracje: Kathy Burdette ***Sourcefile - Special Military Unit Intelligence Update – autor: Timothy O’Brien, ilustracje: Joe Corroney ***Sourcefile - ISB Intercepts – autor: Eric S. Trautmann ***Sourcefile - Tasariq The Crystal Planet – autor: Tom Moldway & Steve Miller, ilustracje: Jeff Menges, mapy: Tim Bobko; część projektu Scoundrels **O autorach i rysownikach (About The Autors and Artists): ***O autorach (About The Autors): ****Kevin J. Anderson ****Paul Danner ****Patricia A. Jackson ****Steve Miller ****Tom Moldvay ****Timothy Squire O‘Brien ****Angela Phillips ****Eric S. Trautmann ****Daniel Wallace ***O rysownikach (About The Artists): ****Tim Bobko ****Kathy Burdette ****Mike Chen ****Joe Corroney ****David Day ****Brandon McKinney ****Jeff Mendes ****Doug Shuler ****Will Warren Szczegółowo opisane materiały do SW RPG: *Alien Encounters: **rasy: Shards *Firestorm: **postacie: Tionne **pojazdy i statki: The Lore Seeker *Special Military Unit Intelligence Update: **organizacje: Churhee’s Riflemen, Ailon Nova Guard, First Sun Mobile Regiment, Imperials Hammers Elite Armor Unit, Laramus Base Irregulars, Mantis Syndicate, Mercenary Guild of Coyn, Natori Association, Ragnar Syndicate, Scimitar White Death Assault Wing, m’Yalfor’ac Order *ISB Intercepts: **pojazdy i statki: Imperial Assault Gunboat **rasy: Falleenowie (Faleen) *Laughter After Dark: **postacie: Thaddeus Ross, Trep Winterrs **droidy: Kierra **pojazdy i statki: The Kierra *The Great Herdship Heist: **postacie: Kels Turkhorn, Cecil Noone, Hass Sonax, Dawson **pojazdy i statki: Song of The Clouds, Asaari Wind **urządzenia: Hapan Gun of Command *Tasariq The Crystal Planet: **lokacje: Tasariq, System Tasar, Tasariq City, Roaring Crater **rasy: The Tasari **stworzenia: Sting-Snake, Spidercat, Tunnel Worm **urządzenia: Blaststick Detonator, Blaststick, Tasari Breath Mask, Tasari Mining Kit, Tasari Oxygen Tank, Pressure Tent, Crossbow, Revolver, Rifle **pojazdy i statki: Mech Miner, Steam Rover **minerały: Aquamarine Crystal, Amethyst Crystal, Azurite Crystal, Bloodstone Crystal, Carnelian Crystal, Chalcite Crystal, Citrine Crystal, Garnet Crystal, Jasper Crystal, Malachite Crystal, Opal Crystal, Peridot Crystal, Sardonyx Crystal, Spinel Crystal, Tiger’s Eye Crystal, Topaz Crystal, Turquoise Crystal, Tourmaline Crystal **postacie: Bersin Sekolah, Ansan Talan, Dunclair Gostegion, Garuk, Jhorag Corconnan, Kullan Velerinden, Mendegar, Suraya, Valjak, Yasinda Bardak **droidy: Zip *Two for One: **postacie: Sienn Sconn, Cryle Cavv, Admiral Gaen Drommel, Shandria L’hnnar *The Draw: **postacie: Yuri Stonelaw, Mair Koda, Kristoff Stonelaw, The Blue Boy **lokacje: Vernet Imperial Army Training Camp Redakcja *Steve Miller - redaktor główny (editor), contributor *George Strayton - redaktor (editor) *Eric S. Trautmann - redaktor (editor), contributor *Peter Schweighofer - redaktor (editor) *Bill Smith - redaktor (editor) *Paul Sudlow - redaktor (editor) *Fred Jandt - redaktor (editor) *Jen Seiden - redaktor (editor), proofreader *Jeff Kent - Sales manager *Timothy S. O'Brien - Sales assistant, contributor *Ron Seiden - Licensing manager *Ed Hill - Warehouse manager *Daniel Scott Palter - Publisher *Denise Palter - Associate Publisher/Treasurer *Karen Bayly - Accounting *Wendy Lord - Accounting *Mary Galant - Accounting *Richard Hawran - graphics, Associate publisher *Tom ONeil - graphics *Tim Bobko - graphics, cover, interior illustrations *Brian Schomburg - graphics *Kathy Burdette - interior illustrations *Mike Chen - interior illustrations *Joe Corroney - interior illustrations *David Day - interior illustrations *Brandon McKinney - interior illustrations *Doug Shuler - interior illustrations *Will Warren - interior illustrations *Kevin J. Anderson - contributor *Paul Danner - contributor *Patricia A. Jackson - contributor *Duane Maxwell - contributor *Tom Moldway - contributor *Angela Phillips - contributor *Daniel Wallace - contributor Wydawca *West End Games - Honesdale, stan Pennsylvania, Stany Zjednoczone (pierwotnie: New York, stan New York, USA) Kategoria:Magazyny